I Wish
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Hikari has passed away and Takeri is morening her death. Its a sad Takari. Tear jerker. ;_; My best so far!


I Wish  
  
A sweet Takari. Hikari has passed away at the age of Fifteen and Takeru is morening her death.  
  
(WARNING:I cried when I wrote this...so don't flame me for it being too sad. But it's so beautiful too...;_;)  
  
No spell check. Bare with me. I wrote this at 2:00 am!!! o_O(Die R KELLY!!! Your songs are addictive and I love 'em!)  
  
*****  
  
Takeru walked down the street and slowly let his books lips out of his arms. His lips trembled.   
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Takeru held Hikari close and kissed her so passionatly it was as if nothing mattered.   
  
Hikari held him close. So close.  
  
Takeru slowly lifted her up and held her tighter.  
  
The kiss was so beautiful.  
  
Hikari's fet left the ground.  
  
Takeru slowly set her back down realising he was too caught up in the moment. He loved Hikari so much. It was too hard to let her go.  
  
Hikari braught her hand saround and gripped his shirt from over his shoulder.  
  
Takeru kissed her harder. He wanted it to last forever.  
  
*BACK TO REALITY*  
  
He turned the corner and slowly stepped up to a gate.  
  
The gate read 'Comunity Cemetary'  
  
Takeru slowly opened the gate and walked over to the far right.  
  
He set down his books and slowly knelt down next to a small but beautiful grave.  
  
There were pink flowers and and small toys scattered around the grave.  
  
Takeru hugged the head stone. "Hikari..." he said lightly.  
  
MEENWHILE  
  
Hikari slowly floated down from the skies. Her beautiful angel wings flapped around her. She landed next to Takeru.  
  
"Oh Hikari. I wish I could be with you right now. I've had such a hard day. My love. Hikari...I can't bare being without you. I wish I could just hold you in my arms again and kiss you." he said.  
  
Hikari kenlt down next to him and hugged him tight.  
  
Takeru felt the small clench of her ghost. He smiled. Knowing it was evil in any way. He spun around and hugged where he thought she might be.  
  
Hikari hugged him tighter. She kissed his lips lightly.  
  
Takeru closed his eyes and began to cry. "Hikari I love you. Please remeber. I'll never forget you. I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you. You were my soul mate." he said.  
  
Hikari pulled away from him.  
  
Takeru could feel the small touch leave. "No! Please don't leave. Hikari-San. Not now. Please not ever. Let your spirit stay with me. I need you so badly." he explained.  
  
Hikari began to float back up. She began to cry herself. She loved Takeru-Chan so much. Watching him sitting there on the ground.  
  
"I wish...I wish...I could pass away. Hikari. Be with you." he said. "I was never able to show you how much you felt ot me. Age doesn't matter in love. I wish I could have let our love reach it's peek. Hikari...why?" he ask himself.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hikari are you okay?" Takeruasked.  
  
Hikari began coughing. "No...*cough couch*...get my mother on the phone!" she yelled. She then passed out.  
  
Takeru quickly got the hospital on the phone.  
  
LATER  
  
He waited in the waiting room crying his eyes out. He took off his hat and overed up his face.  
  
Just then taichi walked down the hall. He sat next to Takeru nad hugged him. "Hikari...she..." he said.  
  
Takeru looked up at him. "What?!" he yelled.  
  
"Hikari is gone. Her illness came back. So quickly. There was no way the doctor was able to save her." Taichi cried.  
  
Takeur shook his head. "No!" he yelled. He quickly jolted hismelf up and ran into Hikari's room.  
  
She was covered up with a blanket from head-to-toe.  
  
He ran over to ehr and slowly uncovered the blanket.  
  
She laied there for beautiful.  
  
Takeur put the back of his hand to her cheek.  
  
She was so cold.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. One last time. The last time he would ever be able to show her how much she meant to him. He braught his hand down and held her hand.  
  
A breeze went through the room.  
  
Takeru sat up and began to cry more.  
  
His tear drops fell onto Hikari sweet na dbeautiful face.  
  
Just then Takeru spotted a note on Hikari's desk. He grabbed it and looekd at it. It was so scribilly.  
  
It read...  
  
"Dear Takeru, In the last moments of my life I have to tell you. You are my sould mate. Everthing I have ever wanted. I'm so afraid of what I'm going to. Ill never be able to see you again. I want to be with you forever. but god has delt his crads differently. I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine. Through life or death. I will always love you. Takeru-San."  
  
Takeru held the note to his heart and began to cry angrily. "No!" he yelled. "Hikari...I will always love you too..." he said.  
  
*BACK TO RALITY*  
  
"I wish that I could talk to you. I wish I could hold. To see your face one last time. To feel your lips against mine one last time. To feel the embrace of your hug. Oh, Hikari-San. I will always be with you. Nothing shall ever take us apart." Takeru said.  
  
A wind began to blow.  
  
"I wish..." he fineally said.  
  
Takeru slowly stood up. His eyes so teary he could barely see. He grabbed his books and began to walk away. He turned around one last time to stare at Hikari grave. "I wish so badly." he said. "But we will get to. In heavenn, my love." he said.  
  
He then walked out of the cemetary slowly and silently.  
  
Hikari waved goodbye na dlet a holy tear drop.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
*crying* my best Takasri yet I feel...  



End file.
